Unlocking Secrets
by 1gwenfan
Summary: Minako Aino's POV           I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember is   crying and being comforted by Mako... What if my father found out? Then we'd both  be dead. I'd never let him hurt Makoto..
1. Stormy nights

I dont own Sailor Moon or related characters.

~~~Kino Makoto's Point Of View~~~

I strechted myself tiredly on my bed. It was a regular Friday night. Usagi was grounded for failing another test, Ami was studying, Rei had temple work and I hadn't heard from Minako. That worried me. I only had one option left to keep myself busy. My apartment was long overdue for a cleaning so, I figured I might as well get it done.  
I had started with my room. Bad idea.

After about a hour of cleaning I abandoned the idea. Thunder crashed outside loudly. Rain swept along the city. Gray Clouds hug like long cloth in the air. Wind unleashed it's fury. This would be a perfect night if only my best friends were able to come over. I pictured Usagi stealing Rei's comics, Ami barely noticing, and Minako and I laughing at their antics. Minako.

My mind went to the self-proclaimed 'Goddess Of Love'. She truely lived up to her name after all. I hoped she was alright. She always calls on Friday nights, to make plans for the next morning.  
It'd usaully be shopping, but sometimes movies, or a sleepover. What if something happened to her? What if some evil idoit decided to go after the Senshi, taking them down starting with our leader? Well, second in command, but sometimes Minako acted more like one than Usagi could. But when times got rough Usagi showed nothing more than her true character, willing to save everyone even if it meant losing herself in the process.  
Wind whipped violently against my window. I felt bad for those who had to walk in this storm.  
A bell rung and I immeditately recognized it. I loathed that doorbell sometimes. I sprung off my bed and through the living room, or what of one I had, to the door. Pulling open the door there was a huge shock...  
...a dripping wet Minako. Her ever faithful compainon, Artemis, a solid white male cat stood beside her, just as soaked. But I'll be damned to say she looked hot. "Min-Mina!" I stuttered breaking the thought. This wasn't good. Minako didn't like going out when it was rainy. She said it "..frizzed up her hair" or something like that. I told her she was ridiculous. "Wha- why are you out in a storm like this? Do you know what could have hap-" I started to have a half spazz- half scold attack. But before I could begin, Minako stopped me by flinging herself onto me. I didn't care. Something was truely wrong with her. Minako racked out sobs like a store that was going out of buisness. I put my arms around my best friend. "Whats wrong Minako?" At my feet Artemis shook himself, reminding me they were both wet and cold. "Oh come in. You gotta get dry you guys!" I said feeling quite stupid. You dummy! You let you best friend stand there for what five minutes dripping wet, cold and crying? I slapped myself mentally for that one.

Minako whimpered out something along the lines of "Okay.." Minako wasn't a soft spoken person like Ami. She spoke her mind if you liked it or not. I had grown so used to this it was quite strange hearing her being so.. un-Minako. She stepped inside along with her cat, and I shut and locked the door. Not that we couldn't take care of ourselves, but it just helped narrow down idoits from hardcore theives. I went to the hall closet and retrieved a few towels for Mina and Artemis. "Here."  
I handed them to my basiclly sister and they both thanked me for them. You'd think a talking white cat with a golden moon symbol wouldn't be something you'd see everyday. You hang around Usagi and us, you see two, sometimes three. Artemis' love, Luna, Usagi's cat, and feline protector, has a kitten with lover-boy. But, we didn't see little Diana too much, since she always stays with Chibi-Usa,  
who's safe in the future now. Or, I guess she's safe. Neo-Queen Serenity would send her back if it wasn't. This always confused me. We had a Serenity with white hair, princess Serena's mother. Then everyone died in the past, on the moon kingdom, where Serenity ruled. Serena was incarnated into Usagi. Her guardians were also thrown into the future- or I guess it'd be present now. Ami,  
Rei, Minako and I those lucky people. Here's where it got even more confusing. In the future Usagi has a daughter, with the love of her life, also a reincarnate, Mamoru. Usagi was the daughter's name to match her mother. Everyone just nick-named her Chibi-Usa as a joke since she was so little. I wondered about my future. Would I marry someone and fufill my dreams?  
Minako snapped my head back from the time-warp of my mind.

"..Thanks Mako. I just needed to talk to you." Her voice was very uneasy. I didn't like it. She sounded too upset. "You're still wet." I noticed. "Let me get something for you to change into." Minako was about the same size as me, I was just a little taller. I doubt that would make that much of a difference."Oh- Mako that's not neccesary!" She half-whined. Good. The real Minako I had known, and grown to love was coming around. "I know its not. I just... want to." I said before walking off into my bedroom. Hmm. I tossed things from my drawers to my bed so I could see them. I'll clean it back up later. I didn't mind..  
too much. Hmm. What for Minako to wear... I thought about it. I didn't get too much thinking until I heard my name. "Makoto." Artemis stood in the doorway. "Hmm?" I turned to him. "Something is seriously wrong with Minako, isn't there Artemis?" I knew he wouldn't lie to me. He hesitated before answering.  
"Yes Makoto. Something truely is.."


	2. Unexcepted Sleepovers

~~~~~~~~STILL MAKOTO'S POV~~~~~~~ I stared at Artemis. I hated it when I was right about these kinds of things. Something was effecting Minako, and doing it badly. Whoever or, whatever better stop or it'll get its head pounded in.  
Wow. I keep thinking so voliently. They would pay though.  
"I don't know whats irking her so badly." Artemis hung his head and shook it a little. "I feel like I've failed her as a guardian.." I went over and kneeled by him. I placed my hand gently between his ears on his forhead.  
"It's not your fault Artemis." I explained. "Yeah. But I'm supposed to keep danger from her. Physical or emotional."  
To keep danger from someone.. To protect.. To guard. I've always been a very protective person. I understood what he meant one hundred precent. "That's what were all here for 're not 't worry."I smiled."We'll find whatever's messing with Minako and make it stop." I got off my knees and grabbed an orange tee and sweat pants with stars on them to match. I think these really were Minako's in the first place. I wouldn't have bought them. I went into the larger room where Minako was still standing. Yep, definately an issue Minako would have made herself at home long before now. "Hey Minako. Here ya' go." Minako hugged me and I returned the embrace. Someone was feeling hugg-y tonight for sure.  
I didn't care. I had bigger issues, like finding Minako's troubles.  
Minako left into the other room.I plopped down onto ny couch. Artemis strolled through and curled up on the table, I think he fell asleep there too. Minako returned asking,"..Where can I put these for you?" I hopped up and took her wet clothes to the sink, rung them out and layed them on the counter. "Thanks alot Mako." She smiled weakly. I noticed one last thing was still wet on her body. "Come here" I said. She cocked her head sideways a little and obeyed. I spun her around and removed her trademark- Minako Aino red bow from her hair. "This has to dry too, you know." I layed it along with her clothes on a towel. "But-" Minako began to protest but stopped. "Come on." I motioned with my head to the living area. She and I sat down on the couch. Well, I more like fell in comparision. Mina looked different without that one touch that was always there. I thought about bringing that up, on why she never failed to wear it. No. I get sidetracked too easily. Focus on the matter at hand, I told myself. "...What's been bothering you Mina?" There was no turning back now.  
I could immediately see her eyes water. Oh shit. What have I started?  
Minako broke into tears. She buried her head against my chest. Oh fuck. Dammit Makoto, what have you brought up! "It's okay Mina.." I wrapped my arm around her and she continued to lay there, against me crying. I can't say I didn't like it. Well, the crying part I wasn't too fond of. But after a while sobs turned to quiet, muffled, snores.  
Minako was asleep.. with me. I hit myself mentally once more. Quit thinking like that! She's your best friend you idoit! Artemis opened one eye.  
He looked at me. "..She really loves you Makoto." The fire's Rei read from would have been put to shame from how hot my face felt once he said that. I hoped it didn't show. I laid my head softly on hers and whispered in her ear,  
"I love you too Mina" before giving into dark. 


	3. Nightmares

~~~~~Minako Aino's POV~~~~~~ I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember is crying and being comforted by Mako. I loved her so much.  
Does she feel like I do? I kept my feelings to myself for once. What if my father found out? Then we'd both be dead. He can hurt me all he likes. I'd never let him get a hold of innocent Makoto. Either I was dreaming, or I swear I heard Mako's voice whisper softly, that she loved me.  
~~~~~Makoto Kino's POV~~~~ Screaming. Crying in pain. Swirling terror. Everything I loved was falling. Crashing. Another shout for help could be heard. But who was doing it? Who was being tortured into this? Dark never ended. Light never came. It was just one big black hole. More crying out could be heard.  
I had to find who this was a fix it. A face covered in matted hair. Blue eyes looked at me desperately.  
Whoever this was was chained to a wall, blood smeared on it as well. A red bow. Red bow.. Bow.. My heart stopped, and sunk.

Minako.

I swore I'd never woke with more of a start then I had now.  
I still sat on the couch, now just gripping the edge and gasping for air, trying to get back to reality. "Mako! Are you alright?"  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. Minako. Minako. My mind whirled a around the thought of the single girl. She was alive. Not chained.  
Not screaming. Not bloody. "Oh Minako.." I grabbed her into a hug so tight I think I might have crushed her. Sometimes I forgot how strong I was. Her hair smothered my face. There was no controlling the tears that fell relentless down my cheeks. "What happened?" Minako's voice was still panic-stricken. I probably scared her half to death while I was frightened of her looking dead. "Bad dream.  
Bad Bad dream." She tightened her grip on me.  
I couldn't say this was too right of a thought, but it felt right. Just me and her. Well, and that feline of hers but he wasn't interrupting right now so I didn't mind tears finally subsided.  
"What happened?" Minako paused. "..I mean in the dream," The images replayed. I cringed. I'd go to Hell and back before I'd ever let anyone even think of doing that to Minako. I gulped. "You.. chains.. blood.." Water wanted to play it's dance again down my face. There was a silence after I said this. When Minako finally spoke, her voice was as shaky as it was last night. "..I don't know how you knew that Mako.." She released her embrace and looked at the floor. "..Knew?" I questioned. That meant.. No. Someone couldn't have.. Did this really happen to her? But it was just a dream. She's alive.  
She's not dead, bloody. Shes alive and right next to me. Am I losing my mind? More silence. Dont tell me..Am I right? When I thought Minako was having a bad evening, I got even worse news about it. "..That actually happened...last night.. before I came over here.." 


	4. Past and Present wills

~~~~~Still Kino Makoto's POV~~~~~~~

I must have still been dreaming. Or maybe I heard wrong.  
Someone intentionally hurting my Minako? Impossible! My Minako..  
..she wasn't mine. How I wished though. But who could be doing such a thing? I looked down at my feet. Small lines scattered along her arms caught my eye. They looked like cuts. Then it kicked in.  
"Minako! What's all this?" I grabbed her wrist suddenly and pointed. "I.." Minako began to explain herself but I think she gave up. I had realized how harsh my words had sounded. No wonder she reacted like that. Am I really that intimidating? "Did you do this?" I asked a little softer. Her eyes dropped lower. How could this happen to Minako? How did I let this go unnoticed? How long has this happened? Why? Questions pounded without mercy in my mind. "..No. I didn't.." Minako's voice was still as trembly as it had been. Okay. Minako wasn't doing this to herself. This was a sense of relief and terror mixed into some jacked up concoction of how I felt. "Then who did?" I feared an answer. Yet I was scared of not getting one.  
I wanted this to stop. I wanted the bubbly, happy, flirty, crazy Minako I loved. And I wanted her right now. "Then who did Mina?" Whoever did would face the wrath of Kino Makoto in about five minutes. Or about how long it took to track them down. Minako played with her nails slowly. She was trying to avoid the subject. I refused to be lead astray.  
"Mina. Who did this to you?" I pushed further. I wouldn't stop until I knew. Minako sighed. "..Don't tell anyone alright..?" Why would she think I'd tell someone? "I promise Minako." Hopefully she'd tell me the truth and we could take care of this, and Mina would be back to her usaul self. "Do you mean it Mako?" Why? Why would she ask again? Of course I meant it with my whole heart. Now I couldn't stand not knowing what was irking her. "I swear." Come on Mina. Let me in. Don't seal yourself away like this. "Kino Makoto." Oh crap.  
This was serious. My friends never called me by my full name.  
Ever since Usagi said Mako as kind of a pet name its usually what the girls would call me. Even Luna picked up on it. Artemis refrained though. "Do you understand...what'll happen if you even say one word about this?" She grabbed my wrist and stared me dead in the eye.  
Tears brimmed her eyes. I nodded, even though I didn't. "Prove it."  
"HOW. Minako. HOW can I prove to you that I wouldn't do anything."  
My voice cracked. One way popped into my mind. No.. She didn't mean..  
Her face blushed a very slight bit. Was she thinking what I was?  
Oh crap. But this meant she felt what I did. I knew what she meant.  
Shit. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Or more like our whole friendship. No pressure Makoto.  
Appearantly I was taking too long. Mina closed the distance between felt right being with her, but now it felt so wrong it was hand slid from my wrist to my hand.  
I grasped it tightly. Then a thought occured to me. I was kissing Minako. My best friend. Was this what it's like to truely be in love? The world around me disappeared. It was just her and I. No Usagi. No Rei, Ami, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Chibi-Usa, no past or future to worry about. Just right now. Against my will she broke away.  



End file.
